


My Addiction (Peterick Short Story)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Pete and Patrick finally realize their true feelings for one another?</p><p>(Keep in mind that I wrote this story a good two and a half years ago, so it's not like, fantastic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your singing was amazing as usual," Andy said as we walked onto the bus from just finishing another show.

"Thanks man, and your drum playing skills were excellent," I responded.

"Thanks Trick," Andy replied as he sat down on the couch.

Pete had just stumbled onto the bus.

"I love our fans to death, but they're going to kill me one of these days, if the fucking headaches don't first," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

"I agree," I said as I laughed slightly.

Pete walked out of the bathroom a few short seconds later. I assumed he had taken some pain medication for his headache, which he seems to get after every show, but how can I blame him? Loud music banging in your ears constantly, the shouting and screaming of the fans, and then the lights pounding down on you while you play. We loved it, that's for sure, but it could become a little overwhelming sometimes, especially for Pete.

"One hell of a show tonight, Trick," Pete said as he sat down next to me at the table.

"Thanks. You were great too," I said as I smiled at him and rested my hand on his thigh.

"Thanks Trick," he replied as he returned the smile.

Andy and Joe had become used to us doing these little things. I wasn't attracted to Pete, I think... It was just something we did, since we were best friends and all. But I was best friends with Joe and Andy too and I never did that to them... I did often find myself getting lost in Pete's big brown eyes that I loved so much. And his body, don't even get me started... Wait. What am I thinking? I have a wife back home. I couldn't possibly be attracted to Pete... Could I? He would catch me looking at him occasionally and smile at me. Was I seriously attracted to Pete? Yes. No. Maybe...

"I think we should celebrate," Joe said as he stood up and reached for a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet.

"You have such great ideas," I said, grabbing the bottle out of his hand.

I thought maybe drinking a little would take my mind off of Pete. What am I saying? I've had these thoughts so often and drinking never helped. So I just poured a glass for me and then a glass for Pete, then I gave Joe the bottle back. I slid Pete's glass across the table towards him, spilling a little on the table. Pete smiled at me and laughed and then took the glass. He took a sip and I caught myself watching him again. I stared at his perfect lips. I wanted to kiss him, didn't I? No. I can't. What about Elisa? What if she were to find out? I'd lose her and I don't want that, but I want Pete. I was sure of it now. Who wouldn't want Pete? I understood why all the fans went crazy over him, I mean who wouldn't? I certainly had, but I kept it inside. Pete couldn't possibly want me, could he? No. He had a girlfriend back home and he seemed very happy with her. I couldn't do that to her or Elisa, but I know what I wanted, and I intended to get it, one way or another.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to try and catch some shut eye," I said after I finished my glass of whiskey.

"Night Trick," Joe and Andy said.

I stood up and Pete smiled at me. I smiled back and then retreated to the bunk room. I grabbed my pair of batman pants and a grey top and went into the bathroom to change. I seriously couldn't stop thinking about Pete. What is wrong with me? Is this normal? I got a sick thrill seeing him all sweaty and hot after our shows. I loved seeing him up onstage too, belting out amazing bass notes on his instrument. I loved listening to his screaming parts in the songs. There was something about Pete Wentz that I couldn't describe. Something more than just being attracted to him. Holy shit. Was I in love with Peter Wentz?

As I walked out of the bathroom, I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry Pete," I said as I backed away and blushed.

"It's nothing. It was my fault. I should've watched where I was going," he said as he smiled at me.

Why was he so smiley tonight? He's smiley occasionally, but never this much.

"You feeling alright, Pete?" I asked as I sat down in my bunk.

"Never better," he replied, the smell of more whiskey on his breath.

"Whoa man. I can tell," I said as I waved my hand in front of my face to blow away the smell of alcohol.

"Sorry," he said as he backed away slightly.

"Aww, it's alright," I said as I hugged him.

Holy fuck. What am I doing? I didn't even think about hugging him, it just happened, but he didn't seem to be pulling away. In fact, he did the opposite. He embraced me tighter and hid his head in the crook of my neck, where it fit perfectly.

"Um, Pete?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yeah?" he asked, a face of slight disappointment appearing.

"I didn't mean to do that," I said as I looked into his perfect eyes again.

"Don't think twice about it, Trick. If you couldn't tell, I liked it," he said as he leaned closer to me.

"I, uh, I did too," I said quietly, but most likely loud enough for him to hear since we were inches apart.

"I see," he said as he inched even closer.

He leaned in even more and our foreheads were resting against each other.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked as he bit his lip.

"Yeah," I said without hesitation.

He kissed me. Holy shit. What was I doing? I'm married and I just kissed my best friend. This was wrong, but it felt right, oddly enough. I had always known I was attracted to Pete, but I always tried to make myself believe that I wasn't. I had finally gotten what I had wanted for so many years. I had always come close to kissing Pete at our concerts, but it never happened. He'd peck at my neck a few times, which made the fans go crazy, but that was all.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back even harder. Where on earth was this coming from? I didn't even kiss Elisa with this much yearning and passion.

"Damn Trick," Pete said as he broke our kiss, gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I blushed again. "I don't know where that came from."

"Hey, stop saying you're sorry, ok?" Pete said as he put his finger over my lips. "Just shut up and enjoy this."

I found myself making out with our bassist again. I enjoyed it actually. I kind of didn't want it to end. When Pete pulled away to breathe again, I found myself craving his touch, and this time, more than just kissing. Pete smiled at me and then got changed into his pajamas. Once he came out, I was laying on my bunk thinking about what had just happened. Once I heard Pete get into bed, I rolled over and looked at him.

"Pete?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked as he rolled over and looked at me.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think we made out," Pete said as he laughed.

"Well obviously, but why?" I asked.

"See Trick, I've liked you for a long time, and I've never had the courage to ask you if liked me. So when I had a little buzz from the whiskey, I saw the opportunity," he replied.

"Pete, I do like you," I finally admitted.

"You do?" he asked, and I could hear him sit up.

"Yes, I have for a few years, but I tried to make myself believe that I wasn't," I responded.

"Same here," Pete said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. I thought that maybe if I had told you, you wouldn't have felt the same or it'd ruin the band or something," he said.

"Well, it wouldn't of," I said as I sat up.

I stood up and flicked on the lights again. I stood by Pete's bunk and he looked at me. I leaned in and kissed him again. It was an amazing kiss, one of the best I've had. I guess you could say that from that night on, Pete and I were a couple, despite our wife or girlfriend. I still had that fear in the back of my mind that Elisa and Meagan would find out. I never told Pete that though. I didn't want him to rethink everything we had done that led us to where we are now. We never exactly came out and told Joe and Andy, but they figured it out and approved. It wasn't exactly hard for them to figure out. We'd hold hands and flirt with each other right in front of them. They'd smile at us and then continue doing whatever they were doing.

"Great show babe," Pete said as we finished another show and walked onto the bus.

"Thanks. You were amazing," I said as I kissed him.

"Aww," Joe and Andy said.

"Shut up assholes," Pete said as he laughed at them.

Our driver had promised that we'd get to stay at a hotel tonight, since we were all becoming overwhelmed with being in such a small space all the time. We finally arrived at the hotel about a half hour later. We all grabbed our things and walked into the hotel. We got two rooms: Me and Pete in one, while Joe and Andy got the other. As we walked out of the elevator, Joe turned and looked at me and smiled. I gave him a weird look and walked with Pete hand in hand to our room.

"Thank god," I said as I sprawled myself out on the king size bed.

It seemed so big compared to the little bunks on our bus. I could actually stretch out and be comfortable. A few seconds later, Pete flopped on top of me.

"Why hello there," I said as I turned over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey," Pete said as he flashed me his adorable half smile that made me melt every time.

God I loved it so much. I loved him so much. I know I did now. There was no escaping it. I didn't try to hide it anymore, other than from the press and our fans. I couldn't have Elisa and Meagan finding out, but maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. Pete and I always did weird shit onstage and the fans would go crazy. It's a natural association when you're in a band. You're going to be "shipped" with someone eventually. There's no escaping it. So maybe if Meagan and Elisa found out or saw just our stage stuff, they wouldn't mind it. It's not like they'd know we had actually gotten together, would they?

I found myself holding Pete in my lap and kissing him again.

"Trick," Pete said as he broke our kiss and looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little disappointment on my face.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Always have," I said as I looked directly at him.

That must have been enough to convince him because he smiled and kissed me again.

"Do you love me?" I asked after a few more minutes of kissing.

"Since the day I met you, Trick," he responded.

"Really? I was a chubby little geek," I said.

"Who cares? You were adorable," he said.

I smiled at him and then hugged him tightly. He smiled back at me and hugged me back. I loved being in his arms. It made me feel wanted and loved. I really did love him, and he just told me that he loved me. I felt amazing. Nothing could make this better... Maybe.

"So what do you want to do, Trick?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Whatever you want to do," I replied as I kissed his hand.

"Anything?" he asked as he bit his lip.

"Anything," I replied.

God, I hated when he bit his lip. It made him ten times more attractive, if that's even possible. I wanted to attack him right then and there, but I didn't know if he was up for that.

"You'd better get ready then, Trick," he said as he stood up.

"Ready?" I asked.

I barely had enough time to get that one word out before he pushed me onto the bed and kissed me. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pete had pushed my hat onto the floor and ran his hands through my hair. He started kissing my neck and I let out a small moan. God damn him. He found the spot.

"Oh, Trick likes being kissed on the neck?" Pete asked as he smiled at me.

"Hell yeah," I admitted.

He smiled at me once more and then went back to kissing my neck with some ferocity. He nibbled at it a little, which made me moan slightly again. I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. I turned over and pushed him onto the bed. I straddled him as I unzipped his sweatshirt. I pulled it off of him and threw it onto the floor, beginning a pile of clothing I felt as though would only grow bigger. I leaned in and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I kissed his neck. He let a quiet moan escape through his teeth as I nibbled on his neck. I moved my body down slightly and I could feel the bulge in his pants.I smiled as I kissed him and laughed to myself.

"What's so funny, Trick?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, not convincing him.

"I don't believe you. Maybe I'll have to do something to make you talk," Pete said as he sat up and pushed me back onto the bed.

He took off my jacket and threw it next to his sweatshirt. He unbuttoned my shirt and smiled when he saw my chest and stomach. He leaned in and kissed me once more, then he ran his hands up and down my body. I could feel a bulge growing in my pants now. Damn, Pete was good at this. I tugged at the bottom of Pete's shirt. He smiled at me and pulled his shirt off. I smiled at the sight of his tattoos and I traced them with my fingers. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Trick?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I smiled at him.

"Good. Trick, get ready," he said as he bit his lip again.

Whenever he bit his lip, he either wanted something or was about to do something. In this case, I'm sure it was both.

A few seconds later, I found him getting off of me and going to his knees. He slowly undid my belt and my zipper. I was hard as a rock and Pete knew that. He sure was too. He pulled my pants down and I kicked them off. He smiled as he pulled my boxers down. I kicked those off too.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Please Pete. Just do it," I said, desperation in my voice.

"Whatever you say Trick," he said as he smiled.

I threw my head back and let out a quiet moan and I felt his mouth around my member. After a few minutes, I rested my hand on his head and gripped his hair. The excitement was sure getting to me.

"God dammit Pete," I said in a breathy tone. "I-I can't hold it any longer."

"Let it go Trick," he said as he paused for a second.

I let it all go inside his mouth and he swallowed every drop. Once I was done having one of the best orgasms of my life, he looked up at me and smiled. I pulled him up and kissed him.

"Damn Pete, you're good at that," I said.

"I've had practice," he said.

"Really?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I'm gay above the belt, remember?" he asked as he smiled at me again.

I laughed a little and then kissed him again. I pushed him onto the bed and got down on my knees just as he had done. I undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I slid them down his legs, feeling them up as I did. He smiled and kicked them off. I slid his boxers down and he kicked those off as well. For a short guy, he sure didn't disappoint. I felt his body before I put his member in my mouth. I heard him moan and he gripped my hair. I was jerking him off while I sucked. After a few minutes, he gripped my hair tighter.

"Oh god," he said as he thrusted his hips slightly.

With the last thrust, he released inside my mouth. This was obviously something new and I wasn't used to the taste, but I swallowed every drop, as he did for me.

"God Trick," he said as he pulled me up by him onto the bed.

"Thank you," I said as I stroked his hair.

"I love you Trick," he said as he kissed me again.

"I love you Pete," I said.

I awoke the next morning in Pete's arms. I wondered if he was awake, so I quietly rolled over, trying not to disturb him.

"Morning babe," he said as he smiled at me.

"Oh, hey," I said as I smiled.

"I had fun last night," he said.

"I did too," I said as I kissed him.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Pete got up and threw his boxers back on.

"Oh hey man," Pete said as Joe walked through the door.

"Hey guys," Joe said as a smile grew on his face.

"Hey," I said from the bed.

"Oh hey Patrick," he said as he sat on a chair. "What are you still doing in bed? It's like around noon."

"Holy shit seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, man," he replied. "Why don't you get up then?"

"I can't," I said as I blushed.

"Why?" he asked as he smirked.

"Because," I said.

"Because why?" he asked again.

"Because I'm fucking naked, ok?" I half yelled at him.

"I knew it," Joe said as he laughed.

"Knew what?" Pete asked.

"That you two would have a little fun since we were at a hotel," Joe replied.

"Shut up," I said as I grabbed my boxers off of the floor and slid them on under the covers.

"We had some fun, but not how you think," Pete said as I got out of the bed.

"Oh?" Joe asked.

"I'm not telling you," Pete said as he chuckled.

The three of us talked for a few more minutes, then Pete and I got ready fairly quickly because we had to get back on the bus to head to our next location.

"You ready babe?" Pete asked as he grabbed his bag.

"Yeah," I said as I smiled and picked up mine.

"Good," he said as he walked towards me.

He kissed me again. God damn, can he kiss or what? We made out until there was another knock on the door.

"Shit, we should probably go," Pete said, breaking our kiss from laughing.

"You're right," I said as I laughed a little.

I took Pete's hand and we opened the door. We ran into Andy, who knocked, and said that we were ready. We all walked down to the bus and boarded it once again. Pete and I sat down on the couch still hand in hand. Joe and Andy continued to play the Xbox like they always do. After about four hours of driving, I fell asleep on Pete's shoulder.

"I love you," Pete whispered as he kissed me and I dozed off.

I was woken up to Pete yelling at our driver. I wondered what set him off, which could be an array of things.

"Pete?" I asked as i walked up to him.

"What?" he asked, his tone calming down a little bit.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Fucking dumbass over here missed our exit about an hour ago, and he just kept going instead of turning around," Pete replied.

"Seriously?" I asked, becoming mad myself.

"Yeah. So we're like and hour later right now, and probably going to be at least three hours late before we actually get there," he said.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Pete said.

"We can't miss our fucking show. We can't just leave the fans there and give them nothing. That'd be fucking terrible," I said, my face heating up from being angry.

"Exactly. Maybe we should get a new driver," Pete said as he glared at the driver.

"Ok, you know what Pete?" the driver asked as he pulled the bus over and stood up. "Fuck you."

"Watch it," I said.

"Fuck you too, Patrick. I've had enough of Pete's god damn bullshit!" the driver said.

"Maybe you should learn how to fucking drive!" Pete said as he took a step closer to the driver.

"Don't so anything stupid, Pete," Andy said as he stood up.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please," Pete said.

"You want to settle this?" the driver asked.

"You're fucking right I do!" Pete shouted.

"Then be my guest," the driver said. "Go for it."

Pete, without hesitation, punched our driver square in the face. I knew Pete definitely had some strength, and it showed when the driver fell to the floor.

"Pete!" Andy shouted as he pushed Pete out of the way. "You just fucking knocked him out!"

"Fucking asshole had it coming!" Pete said as he shoved Joe out of the way and retreated to the bunk area.

"At this rate, I don't think we're preforming tonight," Andy said as he tried to wake the driver up.

"Perfect. Fucking perfect," I mumbled.

"Trick. Calm down," Joe said as he placed a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Save it Joe!" I said as I pushed his hand away.

"Hey man," Andy said as he looked at me.

"Whatever," I said as I retreated to the bunk area as well.

I walked into the bunk area and closed the door behind me. I found Pete laying in his bunk crying.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Never better," he replied through his tears.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm a fucking asshole and can't handle a god damn thing and all I do is hurt the people around me, literally," he said as he turned around and looked at me.

"Pete, it's nothing. You're not a fucking asshole and I can't either, you know that. You've seen all the sides to me, and even you admit that they aren't pretty. I know you have trouble handling your anger, as do I, but it doesn't make you a bad person because of it," I said as I rested my hand on his knee.

"I love you Trick," he said as he kissed me again.

"I love you too," I said. "Now do you want to go back out there and help?"

"Yeah," Pete said as he got off of his bed and wiped his tears away.

"You're a strong person, Pete," I said as I took his hand.

"You are too Trick," he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back. We walked out into the main part of the bus a few minutes later.

"How is he doing?" Pete asked.

"Finally got him to wake up," Andy said as he pointed over to our driver laying on the couch. "You got him good, man."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Pete said.

"Pete?" the driver asked.

"Yeah?" Pete asked.

"I should've turned around. It was stupid to keep going," he said.

"No kidding," Pete said under his breath.

"Sorry for all the shit I caused," the driver said.

"It's fine," Pete said. "And sorry I punched the shit out of you."

"It's alright," the driver said. "And Pete?"

"Yeah?" Pete asked again.

"You're still an ass, but I love you," the driver said as he laughed slightly.

"Love you too man," Pete said as he laughed as well.

We all laughed and then Andy decided to take over on driving, since our driver wasn't really capable at the moment. We arrived at the venue with about an hour before showtime to spare.

"You're the best Andy," Pete said as he walked off of the bus and ran into the building.

"No kidding!" I said as I ran after Pete.

"I got this," Andy said to Joe.

"You're awesome," Joe said as he laughed.

"Now lets get our asses in gear and get going!" Andy said.

"You going to be ok here by yourself? We could get someone to stay on here with you?" Joe asked.

"I'll be fine. You guys go on. Have a great show," the driver said as he smiled.

Andy and Joe came running in behind Pete and I a few minutes later.

"Ok, we really only have time to practice a few songs, so which ones should we do? We should do the ones we have the most trouble with," I said as I grabbed my guitar out of its case.

"Um, maybe I'm Like A Lawyer?" Pete asked.

I smiled because I knew why he wanted to practice that one.

"Ok," I said as I looked at Pete and smiled.

"Wait, why that one?" Andy asked. "We have that one down."

"Just trust me," Pete said.

"Alright," Andy replied.

We started playing and once I got to the chorus, Pete looked at me and smiled.

"Me and you, setting in a honeymoon," I sang.

"If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you," Pete and Joe sang in the background.

"Me and you, setting in a honeymoon," I sang again.

"If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you," Pete and Joe sang again, and Joe smiled.

I think he figured out why Pete wanted to practice this song. He looked at Pete and smiled, then looked at me and smiled. Once we finished the song, Pete walked up to me and kissed me.

"Aww," Andy and Joe said again.

"Fuckers," Pete said as he laughed.

We practiced through a few more songs, this time ones we actually needed too, and then it was about five minutes to showtime.

"You ready, Trick?" Pete asked as he threw his hand on my back.

"As long as you're here, I'll be ok," I said because I still get nervous about performing.

"Same here," Pete said.

"Maybe a good luck kiss wouldn't be so bad," I said as I blushed.

"I think you're right," Pete said as he leaned closer to me.

He kissed me and god damn. I always get lost in his kisses. They were like a drug to me, and I'd much rather have this drug than legit ones. Pete was my drug. We all took our places behind the wall that lifted up.

"Showtime!" Andy said as he sat down.

"Showtime," I said as I looked at Pete.

"Showtime," Pete said as he smiled back.

The wall lifted up and we finally saw our screaming and cheering fans. I was so glad Andy drove us here, because I would've never gotten over just leaving the fans here with nothing. Andy started playing his drum solo, as we let him do most of the time before we actually start playing the songs. After he was done, he stood up and threw his drum sticks into the crowd, making the couple kids that got them go crazy. After that, Pete smiled at me and then played a bass solo. I was looking at him the entire time and i was smiling. He was smiling too. Next was Joe. He did a kick ass guitar solo. I smiled at him when he finished.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Patrick!" Pete shouted into the microphone.

I laughed at him and then played my guitar solo, which I kept short and sweet.

"Ok, you wanna hear some songs?" Pete asked, and the crowd went wild.

We laughed and started playing Alpha Dog, which is personally one of my favorite songs. During I'm Like A Lawyer though, Pete, as he always does, walked over and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled as I sung. He also stole a little kiss on the cheek, which made the fans go crazier. I smiled again and laughed a little as I sang. We played a lot more, and once the concert was finally done, we packed up and gave our things to our security people, but I took my guitar with me. I honestly didn't trust anyone else with it.

"You ready to go out and face the fans again as we get on the bus?" Pete asked.

"We don't really have a choice," I said as I smiled.

"I'll protect you, Trick," Pete said as he stole another kiss.

"You're the best," I said as I smiled and kissed him back.

The four of us walked out to head to our bus. As we approached the bus, we heard all sorts of screams, crying, and just about everything else. We stumbled through the crowd, shaking a few hands, hugging a few people, and taking a few pictures. We finally got onto the bus.

"I think I almost got kidnapped," Joe said as he sat down.

"I think someone stole my watch," I said as I laughed and held up my, now bare, wrist.

"I almost got my shirt ripped off," Pete said. "Again."

"Someone almost stole my sunglasses," Andy said as he laughed.

"Well, at least it was a damn good show," Pete said as he sat down next to me.

"I agree," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"As do I," Andy said as he smiled at the two of us.

"On the bright side, at least we get to stay at a hotel tonight since we have a couple days off," Joe said.

"Oh thank god," I said.

"I agree," Pete said as he gave my hand a little squeeze.

We arrived at a hotel about an hour later. Pete dragged me off of the bus almost before I could grab my things.

"Slow down there, Pete," I said as I laughed, stumbling over my feet.

"Sorry," Pete said as he slowed down and laughed.

We checked in and got our room. Andy and Joe shared a room again, and this time, I think Pete dragged me into the hotel to avoid Joe giving us a weird look again.

"Beat you this time," Pete said as he opened the door and flopped onto the bed before me.

"Fuck you," I said as I laughed.

"Alright," Pete said.

He caught me off guard. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Completely," he replied as he bit his lip once again.

I suddenly found myself straddling Pete on the bed again. I was kissing him over and over, kissing his neck, and grinding on top of him. He moaned a few times and pulled back to breathe.

"Fucking A Trick," he said as he pulled my face closer to his and kissed me.

I smiled through our kiss, and he did too. He took off my sweater and threw it on the floor. Once again, the small pile that he started was only going to grow bigger. He continued to take off my shirt and throw it on the floor as well. I kissed him again and then pulled his shirt off. I smiled at the sight of his tattoos again and began to kiss them. He let out a breathy moan as I kissed his bat skull tattoo over and over again. He sat up and pushed me onto the bed. He kissed me just about everywhere, basically anywhere that skin was showing.

"God dammit Pete," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair as he made his way lower on my body.

I had always been insecure about my body, but Pete made me feel ok. I didn't think about any that while I was around him. He unzipped my pants and pulled them down and threw them on the floor. He smiled at the erection his actions had caused, and he continued to pull my boxers off. I was completely bare to him and he smiled even bigger.

"Are you sure you want to do this Trick?" he asked.

"More than," I said, aching for his touch.

"Good," he said as he smiled once more.

He took my member in his mouth and I threw my head back. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned.

"Oh god," I said in a breathy tone.

After a few more minutes, I grabbed Pete and pulled him up towards me. I kissed him deeply and then threw him on the bed. I slid his pants off, taking his boxers with them. I smiled and took his member in my mouth. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"How on earth are you so good at this?" he asked.

"Great question," I said as I looked up for a split second.

He laughed a little and then moaned again. After another minute or two, he pulled me up on him like I had done to him. Pete kissed me once more and then got up.

"Where are you going babe?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said as he walked over to his bag.

He pulled out a bottle of lube. I wondered why on earth he had that, but I didn't bother asking. I didn't want to ruin what was about to happen. He walked back over and sat next to me. He had me lay on my back again and he hovered over me. He squeezed a little lube onto his fingers. He leaned in and kissed me again. I had suddenly felt a finger enter me. I moaned a little.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"I'll go easy on ya," he replied as he smiled and kissed me again.

"Thanks," I said as I kissed him back.

As we were talking, he had stuck another finger into me and was moving them back and forth. I moaned slightly again, which made him smile. He stuck a final finger in me and stretched me. It hurt a little, but not too terribly bad.

"You doing ok?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You still want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Alright. This is going to hurt a little, so I'm warning you. The beginning is the worst part," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

Pete kissed me once more and took his place between my legs. He told me to relax, so I did as best as I could.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Please, just do it," I said.

He laughed and moved his member closer to me. He slid into me slightly and I grabbed the sheets.

"You gotta relax babe," he said again.

"I'm trying to, Pete, but it hurts," I said.

"I know," he said. "But in just a little bit, I promise that it won't."

I nodded at him and he slid himself further in. My nose cringed in pain.

"God Pete," I said. "How much longer?"

"Not much Trick. I'm almost all the way in," he said.

He slid himself the rest of the way in.

"There, was that so bad?" he asked.

"It fucking hurts," I said.

"I know, I'm so sorry baby," he said as he kissed me.

He moved himself back and fourth. It still hurt, but it was beginning to feel a little better. After a few more thrusts, I let out a slight moan.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Oh god," I said as I put my head back and moaned again.

He smiled at me and started to go faster. It felt amazing. Pete and I were both breathing heavily. He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Pete," I said in a breathy tone. "I can't hold it."

"Just let it go baby," Pete said.

I came on my stomach. Pete smiled at me again as I recovered from another amazing orgasm. Seeing me do that must have sent Pete over the edge. He moaned my name and came inside me.

"God, you're the best," I said as Pete pulled out of me.

"I love you so much Trick," he said as I took him in my arms.

"I love you too," I replied, dozing off.

I woke up to Pete stroking my hair a little.

"Morning," he said as he kissed me.

"Morning," I said as I kissed him back.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," I said as I smiled. "Did you?"

"Actually, I did," he said. "I've been sleeping better since I got with you, honestly."

"Good," I said as I smiled again and kissed him.

"I'm so glad we have the rest of the day off. We can do whatever," Pete said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am too," I said.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," I said.

He smiled, and I knew why. Last time I said that, things got heated and interesting. Things weren't like that today though. He was in a cuddly mood, as was I, so we spent the rest of the day watching movies, ordering room service, kissing here and there, and then holding each other in our arms. I felt safe when he held me. There was just something about it that I loved with all of my heart. There was just something about Pete I loved with all of my heart. I fell asleep on Pete again around one in the morning. I had the perfect dream about him and I. We lived the perfect life together.

"Trick, you need to get up babe," Pete said around nine in the morning.

"Do I have to?" I mumbled.

"Yes," Pete said as he laughed. "We have to get going."

"I wish we could just stay here. I hate the god damn bus," I said as I dragged my ass out of bed and walked by Pete.

"I feel the same," he said as he hugged me.

"I love you so much," I said as I hugged him back tighter and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed my forehead.

Pete and I packed our things and made it out to the bus before Joe and Andy.

"Hey man," Pete said as he did his handshake with our driver.

"Hey Pete," our driver said as he smiled.

Pete and and the driver talked for a few minutes while I relaxed on the couch. Joe and Andy walked on a few minutes later.

"Welcome home," Joe said sarcastically.

"I love going on tour, but god damn, I hate being trapped on this bus," Andy said.

"I hear ya," I said.

"Well, lets make the best of it," Joe said as he grabbed an Xbox controller. "You up for a video game match?"

"Hell yeah," I said as I grabbed the other controller.

Joe and I started playing our favorite game. Andy talked to Pete once he finally sat down. After about two hours of playing and talking, Pete rested his head on my lap. I smiled, kissed his forehead, then continued playing.

"God dammit Patrick," Joe said.

"Should've picked a game you were good at Joe," I said as I laughed.

"Fuck you man," Joe said as he laughed as well.

I gave the controller to Andy, who played against Joe for about as long as I did. I wound up falling asleep, and Pete was still asleep on my lap.

"Trick, you have to wake up," Pete said. "Again."

"Why?" I mumbled.

"We're here," Pete said as he laughed.

"Oh, really?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah, look," Pete said as he pointed out the window.

"Sweet," I said as I got up.

"Very, now lets go," he said as he kissed me.

"Do we have to?" I asked through our kiss.

"Sadly," Pete said as he laughed.

Pete and I grabbed a few of our things and then walked into the building. Andy and Joe were already in there and waiting for us.

"Hey guys," Andy said.

"Hey," I said as I yawned.

"Still a little tired, huh?" Joe asked as he laughed.

"God yes," I said.

We all laughed and then set up. We had a good few hours before showtime, so we took our time with setting up. Once we were done, it looked great. We took a little snack break, then practiced our songs.

"You're going to do great tonight," Pete said as he walked up to me.

"You will too," I said as I grabbed his hand and made him sit down next to me.

"Thanks," he said as he gave my hand a little squeeze.

I could tell he was acting a little weird about something, but I didn't ask. It was finally showtime.

"Knock 'em dead, Trick," Pete said as he gave me one last kiss.

"You too," I said as I blushed.

We walked out onstage and the crowd went absolutely insane. During one of our songs, I caught a glimpse of a few people starting to fight.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop," I said as I stopped playing my guitar and pointed to the few people.

Joe, Pete, and Andy stopped playing as well. Joe looked up and had no idea what the hell had just happened.

"Hey, stop fighting. That's not what we're about. Fall Out Boy is meant to be enjoyed, so stop. Calm down," I said.

Everyone started cheering and the fight was broken up. We started up again after Pete had said a few things. We allowed some people onstage, as we did sometimes. They weren't hanging on us, which I appreciated. I think they knew that they shouldn't do that, so they just stayed towards the back and danced around. After a little bit though, something started up onstage that got Pete pissed off. Two or three people started to fight and punch each other behind Pete. It was one of our security people that was getting beat up. They fell into the crowd and Pete jumped after the guy attacking our security guy. He punched him until a few more security guards broke it up. Pete got back onstage and took the microphone. We had all already stopped playing.

"That's what you get for fucking with my friend, you fucking asshole!" Pete shouted.

The crowd went crazy again and the people got offstage. I think we all had chosen to never let people onstage again in our minds. We finally finished the show and packed up.

"What the fuck happened tonight? These people are fucking crazy!" Andy said.

"That's a great fucking question," Pete said.

I could tell he was still pissed about what happened. That's Pete. He doesn't get over things easily or fast. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I also stole a little kiss. That must have made him happier because his face instantly lit up and he kissed me back.

"All better?" I asked.

"You're a miracle worker, Trick," he said as he smiled.

I smiled back and let go of his hand. The four of us walked out to the bus and repeated what we had done before: Shook a few hands, hugged a few people, and took a few pictures. We finally got on the bus and got going.

"One hell of a mother fucking show," Joe said.

"I'll say. I swear to god our fans only get crazier," Pete said.

"At least it was the last one. I could use a little break from touring," I said.

"Damn, you're right. We just finished a tour," Andy said as he smiled.

"Celebrate?" Joe asked.

"Lets do it," Pete said.

Joe got up and grabbed a few bottles of alcohol. We drank a little bit, talked, laughed, played video games, and then we all wound up falling asleep in the main part of the bus. We all woke up when our driver shouted that we were at the airport. We got up, packed our shit, walked into the airport, made sure we had our tickets, waited for our planes to be called, and boarded. All of us were on a separate plane, except for Pete and I. He was going to stay with me for a little bit, as well as his girlfriend, which I didn't really like. All the thoughts of what would happen to "us" came back into my mind. I still didn't mention it to Pete though, which was probably a stupid idea. We needed to talk this over, but I couldn't bring myself to ask him. I think I was just afraid that we'd have to break it off or something.

We finally landed about three hours later.

"Home sweet home," Pete said. "Well kinda."

"Yeah," I said as I faked a smile.

"Well, lets go get our shit," Pete said as he gave me a weird look.

I followed him to baggage claim. As we were walking, we ran into Elisa and Meagan.

"Patrick!" Elisa said as she ran up to me.

"El," I said as I smiled and grabbed her.

"I missed you so much," she said as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"I missed you too," I replied, half meaning it and half not.

As I still held Elisa in my arms, Pete was doing the same with Meagan. He kissed her over and over, and it sure looked like he meant it. Part of my seriously felt like it had died. I knew he still loved Meagan, but he loved me too, and once something was mine, I don't share easily. I was quiet as we all walked the rest of the way to baggage claim. Pete had kept looking at me, but he never asked. Elisa didn't seem to notice, oddly enough. We got out suitcases and walked to the vehicle. I was holding Elisa's hand the whole way, but it felt different. That's the thing, it was different, and it was different because it wasn't Pete. I had grown so used to being in HIS arms and holding HIS hand and kissing HIS lips. I was used to feeling sparks with Pete. Now, there was nothing. No kissing him, no holding his hand, and no being in his arms. Things had to go back to normal, but I didn't want them too. I wanted things to stay the same. As we drove home, I became quieter and quieter, less and less talkative, and more and more depressed. What was wrong with me? I knew this would happen, but now that it had, I wanted everything back to the way it was. I knew I had loved Pete before this, but had I really grown to love him even more in the past couple weeks? Yes, I had. I kept wondering if he felt the same as I did right now. Once we finally got home, Meagan took Pete up to their room in our house to put his shit away. Elisa and I sat on the couch.

"Patrick, baby, are you ok?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "I'm finally home and back with my wife."

"I don't know, you just seem like you're not happy," she said.

"I promise you that I am," I lied.

"Alright," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Pete and Meagan walked down the stairs a few minutes later, hand in hand. I faked another smile at him, even though seeing him hold her hand and kiss her killed me inside. Why was I so distraught over this?

"You ok, man?" Pete asked as they sat down by us.

"Yeah," I lied again.

Man? I was used to "babe" and "baby"... What the hell was wrong with me? I felt like screaming, crying, breaking things, and just completely walking out on Elisa and everyone else right now... But I didn't. I held it together. We continued to talk, and Pete and I finally convinced the girls to go out for a few hours while we unpacked.

"Bye girls," Pete said as he waved and shut the door.

"Bye," they waved back.

"Ok, Trick, what's going on?" Pete asked as we sat on the couch.

"What's going to happen with us?" I finally asked. "Is there going to be anything between us anymore? Or was what we had on tour just a tour thing? I know I have a wife and I know you have a girlfriend, but seeing you kiss Meagan killed me, ok? I know you're not mine per say, but I feel connected to you in a way and I don't want to share you. And I'll shut up now because I sound like an idiot."

"Patrick," Pete said softly. "I love you and you know that, but I also love Meagan. I don't want to lose you, trust me, but I am with Meagan, and I am technically he-"

"But you're technically mine too," I said, cutting him off.

"That's true," he said. "I-I honestly don't know what to do about us."

"Then why should there be an us?" I asked.

"What?" Pete asked as his eyes shot up and looked me straight in the eye.

"Why should there be an us if we both have other people? Why did we even get into this, knowing we'd have to come home and face this? Why Pete? Why?" I asked.

"I don't k-know why," he said in a strained voice.

I just crushed him. I felt terrible.

"Maybe this was a mistake," I said quietly.

"A mistake? This wasn't a mistake," Pete said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I just know, ok?" he said.

"Whatever," I said.

"What's your problem?" Pete asked.

"My problem? My problem is that I love you to death and I can't do jack shit about it anymore! I have to hide it again, when I want to scream it to the world! I haven't felt this way about anyone, Pete, not even Elisa. I felt safe in your arms. I felt loved in your arms. I felt fucking wanted!" I shouted. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to cry, scream, and basically just walk out of here when we got home? It killed me when you and Meagan held hands or kissed. It killed me. That is how much I love you, Pete!"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," Pete said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe this was a fucking mistake."

I shouldn't have said that. He took it and threw it right back in my face. I felt like my whole body went numb and I couldn't move. I felt like I had just literally died.

"Pete," I said.

"Fucking save it," he said.

"Pete! Just fucking listen to me!" I shouted.

"Why should I? You obviously think this was a mistake and we should have never done this!" he shouted.

"Why should you? Why should you! Because I fucking love you and you love me! We fucking had sex for Christ's sake! If I didn't love you, I don't think I would've fucking let you do that shit to me, Pete!" I yelled.

"Why don't you just fucking go back to Elisa!" Pete shouted.

"Maybe I fucking should! She's not a complete fucking asshole!" I screamed as a single tear streamed down my cheek.

"I'm fucking out of here," Pete mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and keys.


	2. (Pete's POV)

I had just gotten done fighting with Patrick and grabbed my shit and ran out the door. I didn't know what the fuck just happened. Did I just lose my best friend? I didn't know anything anymore. I felt like my life just came crumbling to the ground. I got into the vehicle and just drove. I didn't know where the hell I was going, and frankly, I didn't care.

"What the fuck did I do?" I said.

I somehow wound up in a Best Buy parking lot. I parked and just cried my eyes out. I reached for the prescription drugs I had in my jacket pocket that I had gotten for my depression and anxiety and took a bunch of them. I felt completely lost and out of control and I just couldn't handle it anymore. At some point, from being so fucked up on Ativan, I called my manager. I was talking to him with slurred words. He hung up and I didn't realize until my mom called me. I answered and she asked me where I was. After a few minutes, I finally figured out where I was and told her. She hung up and I just sat in the vehicle. About ten minutes later, a vehicle pulled up next to mine and a frantic lady got out. It was my mom. I faintly remember her grabbing me and putting me in her vehicle. We arrived at the hospital, but that's all I remember.


	3. (Patrick's POV)

I was still sitting on the couch crying my eyes out after Pete left. I didn't bother running after him because he normally needs to take a walk or a drive or something to get his mind straight. After about a half hour, I got a call on my phone.

"Hello?" I asked. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

I dropped my phone onto the couch without even hanging up. Elisa and Meagan had taken a vehicle and Pete had taken one, so I didn't have one. I didn't live that far away from the hospital, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get to my best friend, to the one I love. I burst through the hospital doors about five minutes later. Pete's mom was waiting in the waiting room.

"Oh Patrick," she said as she ran to me.

"Thank you so much for calling me," I said as I hugged her while she cried.

"T-they said if I-I hadn't brought Pete in when I did, that he might not be here right now," she said as a few tears escaped my eyes.

I hugged her tighter as her and I both cried. I couldn't even imagine if I had lost Pete. The last thing I said to him couldn't have been us fighting. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for that. After a few hours of sitting there, crying, and calming down, the doctor came out and said that Pete was stabilized.

"You go on in first," his mom said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "He's your son."

"I'm sure," she said as she smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged her and then got up.

I walked towards Pete's room and stopped in front of the door. I held it together as best as I could and then opened the door.

"Trick," Pete said as he smiled as much as he could.

I couldn't help myself. I broke down as I ran to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I almost lost you, Pete," I said through my tears. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"But you didn't lose me. I'll always be right here by your side," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"Pete, I still love you and I always will," I said as I squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Trick," he said as he pulled me closer.

He kissed me once again. I was glad that that wasn't going to be our last kiss. I was glad he was still here. I was glad that he still loved me. I was glad about everything. I didn't think I'd find love, but I was wrong. Pete was the person I needed to make me feel alright with myself. He helped me through the good, the bad, and everything else. I couldn't ask for anyone better.


End file.
